English-Interlingua Dictionary v
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- v (letter ~) n littera v (ve) * ~ .A.T Abbrev V.A. * ~ .A.T Abbrev V.A. (imposto super le valor adjungite) Vaal (river) n Vaal vac n abbrev vacancy (unoccupied post) n vacantia * n vacantia vacant adj disoccupato * ~ , not occupied adj vacante * ~ , not occupied adj vacante (ppr of vacar) vacate, evacuate, empty v disoccupar vacation (as in vacation time) adj ferial * n adj * n ferias, vacantias * n vacantias, ferias vacationer n vacationista vacationist n vacationista vaccinal adj vaccinal * adj vaccinal, vaccinee * adj vaccinee, vaccinal * ~ , vaccinic adj vaccinic vaccinate again, revaccinate v revaccinar * v vaccinar vaccination n vaccination vaccinator (one who vaccinates) n vaccinator vaccine (preparation for vaccination and inoculation) n vaccino * adj vaccin * n vaccino vaccinic, vaccinal adj vaccinic vaccinogenic adj vaccinogene vacillate v vacillar vacillating, vacillation (act of) n vacillamento vacillation n vacillation * ~ , vacillating (act of) n vacillamento vacillatory adj vacillatori vacuity, emptiness n vacuitate vacuole Biol n vacuolo * Biol n vacuolo (-cù-) vacuum cleaner n aspirator * n vacuo vacuum-cleaner n aspirator vacuum-flask n thermos vade mecum n vademecum * ~ mecum n vademecum (-mé-) vagabond adj vagabunde * n vagabundo * v vagabundar vagabondage n vagabundage * n vagabundage (-aje) vagina Anat n vagina * n vagina vaginal Anat adj vaginal vaginismus (spasmodic contractions of the vagina) Med] n vaginismo vaginule Bot n vaginula vagrant adj vagabunde * n vagabundo vague (not clearly defined) adj vage * adj imprecise, vage * adj vage, imprecise vagueness n imprecision vain (1. futile; 2. worthless; 3. conceited) adj van * (conceited) adj vanitose * (useless) adj inutile, van * (useless) adj van, inutile * ~ , futile, frustraneous adj frustranee vainglorious adj gloriose * adj vangloriose * ~ , boastful adj vangloriose * ~ , conceited adj vanitose vainglory, boastfulness n vangloria valence Chem n valentia valet n camerero, valletto * n valletto, camerero * ~ , lackey, footman n lacai * ~ , lackey, footman n lacai (-ài) * ~ , man-servant n camerero Valhalla Mythol n Valhalla valiant adj prode * adj prode, valente * adj valente * adj valente (ppr of valer) * adj valente, prode valid adj valide validate (render valid) v validar * v validar validation (act of rendering valid) n validation validity n validitate valise, traveling bag n valise * ~ , traveling bag n valise F] Valkyrie n valkyria valley n vallata * n valle * n vallea * n vallea (-éa) valor n valor * ~ , bravery n valentia * ~ , manliness n virtute * ~ , valour n valor valorization n valorisation valorize (fix prices by valorization) v valorisar valorous adj valorose valuable adj de valor, preciose * adj preciose, de valor valuables n objectos de valor valuation n valutation * ~ , appraisal n valutation value (estimate value of) v valutar * (hold valuable) v tener a * (hold valuable) v tener a (valor) * (monetary worth of a thing) n valuta * n valor * ~ , appraise v valutar * ~ , price n precio * ~ , worth n valor value-added-tax (VAT) n imposto super le valor adjungite valueless adj sin valor valvar, valvular Zool adj valvar valvate Bot/Zool adj valvate valve (1. Anat] (as in heart valves; 2. Engin]) n valvula * (all senses) n valvula * (as in valves of the pericarp) Bot/zool] n valva * (radio) n etc valvular Anat adj valvular * ~ , valvar Zool adj valvar vamp n femina fatal, vampiressa * n vampiressa, femina fatal * v improvisar un accompaniamento vampire (1. bloodsucking ghost or reanimated corpse; 2 . Zool] (vampire bat) n vampir * ~ bat n vespertilion vampir * n vampir vampirism n vampirismo van n camionetta, furgon * n furgon, camionetta vandal (wanton destroyer) n vandalo * (wanton destroyer) n vandalo (vàn-) * Hist n vandalo * Hist n vandalo (vàn-) * n vandalo * ~ , Vandalic (pertaining to the Vandals) adj vandale * ~ , Vandalic (pertaining to the Vandals) adj vandalic Vandalic, Vandal (pertaining to the Vandals) adj vandale * ~ , Vandal (pertaining to the Vandals) adj vandalic vandalism n vandalismo van-driver n camionero, camionista, livrator * ~ -driver n camionista, livrator, camionero * ~ -driver n livrator, camionero, camionista vane n pala vanguard Mil n vanguarda * n vanguarda vanilla adj/n vanilla * ~ bean (siliqua de) n vanilla * n vanilla vanilla-flavored adj vanillate vanillin Bot/Chem n vanillina vanillism Med n vanillismo vanish v eclipsar se, evanescer * v evanescer * v evanescer, eclipsar se vanishing, evanescent adj evanescente * ~ , evanescent adj evanescente (ppr of evanescer) vanishment n evanescimento vanity (1. futility; 2. conceit, vainglory) n vanitate * n vanitate vanquish v superar * v superar (vincer in battalia) * ~ , overcome v vincer * ~ , overcome v vincer vinc-/-vict-] * ~ , surmount, overcome v superar vanquishable, vincible adj vincibile vanquishment n vincimento vantage (- point) n. phr puncto * (- point) n. phr puncto (position) * n position de avantage Vanuatu Geog n Vanuatu vapid adj sin animo vapor, steam n vapor * ~ , vapour n vapor vaporizable, evaporable adj evaporabile vaporization, evaporation n vaporisation vaporize (1. to evaporate; 2. to atomize, spray) v vaporisar * v vaporisar vaporizer, atomizer n vaporisator vaporosity, vaporousness n vaporositate vaporous adj vaporose vaporousness, vaporosity n vaporositate variability n variabilitate variable adj variabile * ~ adj/n variabile variance (be ~) v at discrepar, esser in contradiction * (be ~) v esser in contradiction, at discrepar * n contradiction, variation, variantia, discrepantia * n discrepantia, contradiction, variation, variantia * n variantia, discrepantia, contradiction, variation * n variation, variantia, discrepantia, contradiction variant adj variante * ~ , varying adj variante * ~ , varying adj variante (ppr of variar) variation n variation varicella, chicken pox Med n varicella varicocele n varicocele varicose adj varicose * v ein, varix Med n varice * v ein, varix Med n varice (và-) * v eins adj varices varied adj variate * adj variate (pp of variar) variegated adj multicolor variety (1. variedness, difference; 2. Biol]) n varietate * n varietate variety-theatre n theatro de varietates variola, smallpox Med n variola * ~ , smallpox Med n variola (-rì-) variolar, variolous, variolic Med adj variolar * ~ , variolous, variolic Med adj variolic * ~ , variolous, variolic Med adj variolose variolic, variolar, variolous Med adj variolar * ~ , variolar, variolous Med adj variolic * ~ , variolar, variolous Med adj variolose varioloid Med n varioloide variolous, variolic, variolar Med adj variolar * ~ , variolic, variolar Med adj variolic * ~ , variolic, variolar Med adj variolose various (1. different, diverse;) adj varie * adj varie varix, varicose vein Med n varice * ~ , varicose vein Med n varice (và-) varnish n vernisse * v vernissar varnisher n vernissator vary (1. to differ; 2. to modify, alter) v variar * v variar varying, variant adj variante * ~ , variant adj variante (ppr of variar) vascular (as in vascular membrane, tissue) Anat/Bot] adj vascular * Anat/Bot adj vasculose vascularity Anat/Bot n vascularitate vasculum n vasculo vase n vaso vasectomy n vasectomia vaseline n vaselina * n vaselina vasomotor Anat adj vasomotor vassal Hist n vassallo * n vassallo vassalage (state of being a vassal) Hist] n vassallage * (state of being a vassal) Hist] n vassallage (-aje) vast (extensive in area or range) adj vaste * adj vaste vastness n vastitate vat (large vessel, tub) n cupa * n cupa Vatican (1. as in Vatican Hill; 2. pertaining to the Vatican) adj vatican * ~ Hill n Vaticano * n Vaticano * n vaticano vaudeville n vaudeville * n vaudeville F] vault (arched ceiling or roof) n volta * (cover with a vault) v voltar * (jump) vi voltear * Man v voltear * n Archeol] * vt voltar vaulting (act or art of) Man] n volteo * (act or art of) Man] n volteo (-éo) * n volteo vauntery, boasting n vanteria * ~ , boasting n vanteria (-ìa) veal n vitello vector Math n vector * n vector vectorial Math adj vectorial veer v virar vegetable (leguminous) n legumine * adj vegetabile * adj vegetabile, vegetal * adj vegetal, vegetabile * n bot * ~ , vegetal adj vegetal vegetal, vegetable adj vegetal vegetarian adj vegetarian * n vegetariano vegetarianism n vegetarianismo vegetate (1. to grow, as plants, seeds; 2. to live a merely physical life) v vegetar * v vegetar vegetation (1. action of vegetating; 2. plant life, plants collectively) n vegetation * n vegetation vegetative adj vegetative vegeto-animal adj vegetoanimal vegeto-mineral adj vegetomineral vehemence n vehementia vehement adj vehemente * ~ , impetuous adj vehemente vehemently, strongly adv valde vehicle n vehiculo vehicular vehicular adj vehicular veil (as in bridal veil) n velo * n velo * v velar vein (1. blood vessel; 2. as in veins and arteries) n vena * (mining) n filon * Anat n vena * ~ , grain v venar * ~ , lode and Mining n filon veined adj venate * ~ , veiny adj venate veining n venatura * ~ , venation n venafura veinlet, venule Anat n venula veiny, veined adj venate velar adj velar * v velar velarium Antiq n velario vellum n vitellino velocimeter, speedometer n velocimetro * ~ , speedometer n velocimetro (-cì-) velocipede n velocipede * n velocipede (-cì-) * ~ , dandy horse n velocifero * ~ , dandy horse n velocifero (-cì-) velocipedist n velocipedista velocity n velocitate * ~ , speed n velocitate velodrome n velodromo velvet n villuto velveteen n velvet * n velvet A] * n villuto de coton velvety, pruinose Bot adj pruinose venal adj venal venation, veining n venafura vend v vender vendetta n vendetta vendible, salable adj vendibile vending (- machine) n machina venditor * adj venditori vendor (seller) n venditor * n venditor veneer n folio de ligno * v incrustar de ligno ornamental venenific, poison-producing adj venenific venerability, venerableness n venerabilitate venerable adj venerabile venerableness, venerability n venerabilitate venerate v venerar * ~ , revere v venerar veneration n veneration * ~ , reverence n veneration venerator n venerator venereal adj veneree * ~ , aphroditic adj aphroditic venereal-disease n maladia veneree venery (chase hunt) n veneria Venetia Antiq n Venetia venetian (- blind) n jalousie * ~ blind n jalousie * ~ blind n jalousie F] * n venetiano * ~ , of Venice adj venetian Venetic (language of the Veneti) n veneto * (language of the Veneti) n veneto (vé-) * (of Venetia or the Veneti) Rom. Antiq] adj venete * (of Venetia or the Veneti) Rom. Antiq] adj venete (vé-) Venezia n Venetia Venezuela Geog n Venezuela * n Venezuela Venezuelan adj venezuelan * n venezuelano vengeance n vengiantia, vindicantia * n vindicantia, vengiantia * ~ , revenge n vengiantia * ~ , revenge n vengiantia (-jàn-) * ~ , revenge n vindicantia vengeful adj vengiative * ~ , vindictive adj vengiative * ~ , vindictive adj vengiative (-ja-) venial adj venial veniality n venialitate Venice Geog n Venetia * n Venetia venom n veneno venomous adj venenose * ~ , poisonous adj venenose venomousness n venenositate venose, venous adj venose venosity, venousness n venositate venous, venose adj venose venousness, venosity n venositate vent (of a coat) n fissura posterior * (opening) n apertura, orificio * (opening) n orificio, apertura * v dar libere curso a, discargar, emitter * v discargar, emitter, dar libere curso a * v emitter, dar libere curso a, discargar ventail n ventalio ventilate (1. to supply with fresh air; 2. to discuss openly) v ventilar * v ventilar ventilation (1. supplying with fresh air; 2. as in ventilation of one's grievance) n ventilation * n ventilation ventilator n ventilator ventose, flatulent adj ventose ventosity, flatulence n ventositate ventral hernia Pathol n eventration ventricle Anat n ventriculo * n ventriculo ventricular adj ventricular ventriloquism, ventriloquy n ventriloquia * ~ , ventriloquy n ventriloquia (-ìa) ventriloquist n ventriloquo * n ventriloquo (-trì-) ventriloquous, ventriloquial adj ventriloque * ~ , ventriloquial adj ventriloque (-trì-) venture n interprisa riscose * v aventurar * ~ , risk v aventurar venue n loco de reunion venule, veinlet Anat n venula Venus (1. Rom. Relig]; 2. Astron]) n Venere * (1. Rom. Relig]; 2. Astron]) n Venus * (1. Rom. Relig]; 2. Astron]) n Venus (vé-) * (myth) n Venere, Venus * (myth) n Venus, Venere * (planet) n Venus veracious adj verace veracity n veracitate * n veridicitate * ~ , truthfulness n veridicitate veranda n veranda * ~ , verandah n veranda verandah, veranda n veranda verb Gram n verbo * n verbo verbal (1. as in a verbal contract; 2. Gram]) adj verbal * adj verbal * ~ auxiliary n verbo auxiliari verbally adv oralmente, verbalmente * adv verbalmente, oralmente verbatim adj/adv parola pro parola verbena n verbena verbiage n verbositate verbose adj verbose verbosity n verbositate verdict n verdicto verdure (1. fresh greenness; 2. green vegetation) n verdura * n verdura verge (as in a hill verges to the north) v verger * (on the - of) n al bordo de * n bordo verge-on v toccar a verger n sacristano Vergilian adj vergilian, virgilian * adj virgilian, vergilian veridical, truthful adj veridic * ~ , truthful adj veridic (-rì-) verifiable adj verificabile verification n verification * ~ , audit n appuramento verifier n verificator verify (1. to confirm the truth of; 2. to test or check the correctness of) v verificar * v verificar * ~ , check, examine carefully v respicer * ~ , check, examine carefully v respicer -spic-/-spect-] * ~ , control, have under control, keep under control, check v controlar verifying, checking (act of) n controlo verisimilar, likely, probable adj verisimile * ~ , likely, probable adj verosimilante verisimilitude, likelihood, probability n verisimilitude * ~ , probability n verosimilantia verism n verismo verist n verista veritable adj autentic, ver * adj ver, autentic vermicide n vermicida vermiform adj vermiforme vermifuge vermifuge (-ì-) adj vermifuge * v ermifuge (-ì-) adj vermifuge (-ì-) * ~ , anthelminthic adj anthelminthic * ~ , anthelminthic n anthelminthico * ~ , helminthic, anthelminthic n helminthico vermilion n vermilion * ~ , bright red, scarlet adj vermilie vermin n vermina * n vermina (vér-) verminous (1. infested with vermin; 2. Pathol]) adj verminose vermivorous adj vermivore vermouth n vermut vernacular n lingua vulgar vernal, spring adj vernal vernation, prefoliation, praefoliation Bot n prefoliation Verrucaria Bot n verrucaria verruciform, wart-shaped adj verruciforme verrucosity n verrucositate versatile (1. fickle, variable; 2. as in versatile genius) adj versatile * adj versatile versatility n versatilitate verse (of the Bible) n versetto * Poet n verso * n verso versed sine Geom n flecha * ~ sine Geom n flecha (flésha) versed-in adj versate in versicle Liturgy n versetto * n versiculo versification n versification versifier n versificator * ~ , poetaster n poetastro * ~ , rhymer n rimator versify (1. to write verse; 2. to relate in verse) v versificar * v poetisar version (1. translation; 2. as in two versions of an affair) n version * n version verso (reverse or left-hand page) Typog] n verso verst n versta * n versta R] versus prep contra vertebra n vertebra * n vertebra (vér-) vertebral adj vertebral vertebrate Zool n vertebrato * adj vertebrate * n vertebrato vertex (1. top, summit; 2. Anat]; 3. Math]) n vertice * (1. top, summit; 2. Anat]; 3. Math]) n vertice (vér-) * n vertice vertical adj a plumbo, vertical * adj vertical * adj vertical, a plumbo verticality n verticalitate vertically adv verticalmente verticil Bot n verticillo verticillate, verticillated Bot adj verticillate verticillated, verticillate Bot adj verticillate verticity n verticitate vertiginous (1. dizzy, giddy; 2. causing vertigo or giddiness; 3. whirling, rotatory) adj vertiginose vertigo n vertigine * ~ , dizziness, giddiness n vertigine veruvianite Geol n vesuvianite vervain n verbena verve n verve very adj autentic, mesme, ver * adj mesme, ver, autentic * adj ver, autentic, mesme * adv multo * ~ best adj optime * ~ best adj optime (òp-) * ~ little adv minime * ~ little adv minime (mì-) * ~ many, very much adj permulte * ~ much adv permulto * ~ much, exceedingly adv valde * ~ much, very many adj permulte * ~ near, close adj proxime * ~ near, close adj proxime (pròx-) * ~ old adj vetuste * ~ small adj pusille * ~ small, tiny adj minime * ~ small, tiny adj minime (mì-) * ~ , exceedingly adv maxime * ~ , exceedingly adv maxime (màx-) vesical adj vesical vesicant, vesicatory adj vesicatori * ~ , vesicatory vesicante adj vesicante * ~ , vesicatory vesicante adj vesicante (pp of vesicar) vesicate, blister Med v vesicar vesicatory vesicante, vesicant adj vesicante * v esicante, vesicant adj vesicante (pp of vesicar) * ~ , vesicant adj vesicatori vesicic (1. Anat]; 2. Med] (blister; 3. Bot]) n vesicula vesicular (having the form or structure of a visicle) adj vesicular vesperal, vespertine vesperal adj vesperal vespers n vesperas vespertinal, vespertine adj vespertin vespertine vesperal, vesperal adj vesperal * ~ , vespertinal adj vespertin vessel (container) n vasculo, vaso * (container) n vaso, vasculo * (hollow container) n vaso * (ship) n vascello * ~ , container n vasculo vest (undershirt) n subcamisa * (waistcoat) n gilet * (woman's) n camisola * ~ , waistcoat n gilet * ~ , waistcoat n gilet F] Vesta (1. Rom. Rel]; 2. Astron]) n Vesta vestal (1. pertaining to Vesta; 2. pertaining to a vestal virgin) adj vestal vested adj investite vested-interest n interesse acquirite vestibule n vestibulo * n vestibulo (-tì-) vestige n tracia, vestigio * n vestigio * n vestigio, tracia vestigial adj vestigial vestment Eccl n vestimento * n vestimento vestry n sacristia * ~ , sacristy n sacristia * ~ , sacristy n sacristia (-ìa) Vesuvian adj vesuvian Vesuvius n Vesuvio vet v controlar, examinar * v examinar, controlar veteran adj veteran * n veterano veterinarian n veterinario * ~ , veterinary surgeon v veterinario veterinary adj veterinari * ~ surgeon, veterinarian v veterinario veterinary-surgeon n veterinario veto n veto * v poner su veto a vex v enoiar, vexar * v vexar, enoiar * ~ , annoy v enoiar * ~ , annoy, irritate v vexar vexation n vexation * ~ , irritation n vexation vexatious adj vexatori vexer n vexator via (by way of) prep via * ~ , by way of prep via viability (capacity for living) n viabilitate viable adj viabile * ~ , capable of living adj viabile viaduct n viaducto viaticum (1. provisions for a journey; 2. R.C.Ch]) n viatico vibrant adj vibrante * adj vibrante (ppr of vibrar) vibrate v vibrar vibratile adj vibratile vibrating adj palpitante, vibrante * adj vibrante, palpitante * ~ , throbbing, pulsing adj palpitante * ~ , throbbing, pulsing adj palpitante (ppr of palpitar) * ~ , vibratory adj vibratori vibration n vibration vibrato Mus n vibrato vibrator n vibrator vibratory, vibrating adj vibratori vicar (1. deputy, proxy; 2. Eccl]) n vicario * (anglican) n parocho * (roman catholic) n vicario vicarage n presbyterio vicarial (pertaining to a vicar) adj vicarial vicariate n vicariato vicarious adj vicari vice (as prefix) pref vice- * (evil) n vitio * (moral fault or failing) n vitio * (tool) n tenalia vicechairman, vice-president n vicepresidente vice-chairmanship, vice-presidency n vicepresidentia vicennial (1. lasting twenty years; 2. occurring once in twenty years) adj vicennal vice-presidency, vice-chairmanship n vicepresidentia vice-president, vicechairman n vicepresidente viceroy n vicerege vice-versa (with the order reversed) adv vice versa vicinity n vicinitate * ~ , neighborhood (1. nearness; 2. region, surroundings) n vicinitate vicious (cruel) adj atroce, cruel * (cruel) adj cruel, atroce * (wicked) adj perverse, vitiose * (wicked) adj vitiose, perverse * ~ , depraved, wicked adj vitiose vicious-circle n circulo vitiose viciousness n perversitate, vitiositate * n vitiositate, perversitate vicissitude (as in after many vicissitudes) n vicissitude victim (of an accident) n sinistrato * n victima * n victima (vìc-) victimization n represalias victimize v prender represalias contra victor n victor * n victor, vincitor * n vincitor * n vincitor, victor victorian adj victorian * n victoriano victorious adj victoriose victory n victoria victual, provision v victualiar victuals, provisions n victualia video n video video-camera n videocamera video-cassette n videocassetta video-disc n videodisco video-film n videofilm video-frequency n videofrequentia video-library n videotheca video-recorder n videoregistrator video-tape n banda magnetic video vie v rivalisar Vienna n Vienna Vietnam Geog n Vietnam vietnamese adj vietnamese view (1. sight; 2. things seen; 3. mental picture) n vista * (in - of) phr in vista de * (landscape) n panorama * (opinion) n opinion * n Gen] * v examinar, inspectar, vider * v inspectar, vider, examinar * v vider, examinar, inspectar * ~ with contempt, contemn v contemner * ~ with contempt, contemn v contemner -ternn-/-tempt-] viewer (of television) n telespectator * n spectator viewfinder n visor viewpoint n puncto de vista vigesimal adj vigesimal vigil (1. wakefulness; 2. wakeful attention, watch; 3. eve of a festival) n vigilia * n vigilia vigilance n vigilantia * ~ , watchfulness n vigilantia vigilant adj vigilante * ~ , watchful adj vigilante * ~ , watchful adj vigilante (ppr of vigilar) vignette n vignette * n vignette F] vigor n galliardia * n galliardia (-ìa) * n vigor * ~ , robustness n validitate * ~ , vigour n energia, vigor * ~ , vigour n vigor, energia vigorous adj energic, vigorose * adj vigorose * adj vigorose, energic * ~ , flourishing, healthy adj vegete * ~ , flourishing, healthy adj vegete (vé-) * ~ , hardy, hearty adj galliarde vigorously adv energicamente, vigorosemente * adv vigorosemente, energicamente Viking adj/n viking, vikingo * ~ adj/n vikingo, viking vilayet n vilayet * n vilayet Tu] vile action, villainy n villania * ~ action, villainy n villania (-ìa) * adj infame, vil * adj vil, infame * ~ , base adj vil * ~ , infamous, villainous adj villan * ~ , vituperable, reprehensible adj vituperabile vileness n vilitate * ~ , baseness n vilitate vilification n denigration, vilification * n vilification * n vilification, denigration vilify v vilificar vilipend, hold cheap, despise v vilipender villa (roman) n villa * n villa village n village * n village (-aje) * ~ , hamlet n vico villager n habitante de un village * ~ , rustic n villano villain n scelerato, villano * n villano, scelerato * ~ , scoundrel n villano * ~ , scoundrel, wretch n scelerato villainous adj scelerate * ~ , scoundrelly adj scelerate * ~ , vile, infamous adj villan villainy n villania * ~ , vile action n villania * ~ , vile action n villania (-ìa) * ~ , wickedness n sceleratessa villein Hist n villano villeinage, villenage (status of a villein) Hist] n villanage * ~ , villenage (status of a villein) Hist] n villanage (-aje) villenage, villeinage (status of a villein) Hist] n villanage * ~ , villeinage (status of a villein) Hist] n villanage (-aje) villosity, hairiness n villositate villous, hairy adj villose Vilna, Wilno n Vilna * ~ , Wilno n Vilna Lithuanian] * ~ , Wilno n Wilno * ~ , Wilno n Wilno Polish] vim n energia, vigor * n vigor, energia Vincentian, Lazarist R.C.Ch n lazarista vincible, vanquishable adj vincibile vindicable (that can or deserves to be vindicated) adj vindicabile vindicate Law v vindicar * v justificar * ~ , reclaim v revindicar vindication n justification vindictive adj rancorose, vengiative, vindicative * adj vengiative, vindicative, rancorose * adj vindicative * adj vindicative, rancorose, vengiative * ~ , vengeful adj vengiative * ~ , vengeful adj vengiative (-ja-) vindictiveness n rancor, spirito de vengiantia * n spirito de vengiantia, rancor vine n vite * ~ , grapevine n vite vinegar factory n vinagreria * ~ factory n vinagreria (-ìa) * ~ maker or dealer n vinagrero * n aceto * n vinagre * ~ , season with vinegar v vinagrar vineyard n vinia vinic adj vinic viniculture n vinicultura vinification n vinification vinosity (quality of being vinous) n vinositate vinous adj vinose vintage n vendemia * n vindemia vintager n vindemiator vinyl adj/n vinyl Viola Bot n viola * Mus n viola * n viola violable adj violabile Violaceae Bot n violaceas violaceous (1. violet, violet-colored; 2. of the Violaceae) adj violacee violate (1. to violate a law, rule; 2. to violate a sacred place; 3. to rape) v violar * v infringer, violar * v violar, infringer * ~ , violated adj violate * ~ , violated adj violate (pp of violar) violated, violate adj violate * ~ , violate adj violate (pp of violar) violation (1. violation of a law, rule; 2. violation of a sacred place; 3. rape) n violation * n violation violator n violator violence n violentia violent adj violente * ~ anger, rage n rage * ~ anger, rage n rage (raje) violet (color violet) n violetto * (colour) n violetto * (flower) n viola * Bot n violetta * adj violette violin n violino violinist n violinista violist n violista violoncellist n violoncellista violoncello n violoncello * n violoncello I] viper n vipera * n vipera (vì-) viperine, viperous adj viperin viperous, viperine adj viperin virago n viragine virgin adj/n virgine * ~ Islands (British - Islands) n Insulas Virgine * n virgine * ~ , virginal adj virgine virginal adj virginal * ~ , virgin adj virgine Virginia (State of) n Virginia Virginian (native or inhabitant of Virginia) n virginiano * (pertaining to Virginia) adj virginian virginity n flor * n virginitate Virgo n astrol virile adj viril virility (1. potency; 2. maculinity, manliness) n virilitate * n virilitate virose, poisonous adj virose virtual adj virtual virtuality n virtualitate virtualize n usar con equipa de realitate virtual, virtualisar * n virtualisar, usar con equipa de realitate virtual virtually adv virtualmente virtue (1. active property, potency; 2. moral excellence; 3. chastity in awoman; 4. Theol] (one of the orders of celestial beings) n virtute * n virtute virtuosity (great skill in the methods of an art, especially music) n virtuositate virtuoso (person skilled in the methods of an art, especially music) n virtuoso * n virtuoso virtuous (1. having or exhibiting moral virtue; 2. efficacious, potent) adj virtuose * adj virtuose virulence, virulency n virulentia virulency, virulence n virulentia virulent (1. Bacteriol]; 2. as in virulent invective) adj virulente * adj virulente virus Pathol n virus * Pathol n virus (vì-) * n virus visa n visa * ~ , visé n visa visage, countenance, face n visage * ~ , countenance, face n visage (-aje) vis-à-vis, opposite, face to face adv vis-à-vis * ~ -à-vis, opposite, face to face adv vis-à-vis F] viscid adj lente viscidity n lentor viscosity n viscositate viscount n viceconte viscountcy n vicecontato viscountess n vicecontessa viscous adj viscose vise, clamp, tongs, pincers, nippers n tenalia * ~ , visa n visa visibility n visibilitate visible adj visibile vision n vision * n vision, viso * n viso, vision * ~ , sight (power of seeing) n viso visionary adj phantastic, visionari * adj visionari * adj visionari, phantastic * n phantasta, visionario * n visionario * n visionario, phantasta * ~ , fantast n phantasta visit n visita * n visita (vì-) * v visitar visitant, visitor n visitante visitation n visitation visitor n visitante, visitator * n visitator, visitante * ~ , caller n visitator * ~ , visitant n visitante visor (1. of a helmet; 2. of a cap) n visiera vista n perspectiva, prospecto, vista * n prospecto, vista, perspectiva * n vista, perspectiva, prospecto Vistula n Vistula * n Vistula (vìs-) * n vistula, wisla * n wisla, vistula visual (pertaining to the sense of sight) adj visual * adj visual visualize v facer se le imagine de, visualisar * v visualisar, facer se le imagine de visually adv visualmente vital (essential) adj capital, essential * (essential) adj essential, capital * (relative to life) adj vital * adj vital vitalism Philos/Biol n vitalismo vitalist n vitalista vitality n vitalitate vitally adv essentialmente, vitalmente * adv vitalmente, essentialmente vitamin n vitamina * ~ , vitaminic adj vitaminic vitaminic, vitamin adj vitaminic vitaminize v vitaminisar vitaminology n vitaminologia * n vitaminologia (-ìa) vitelligenous, vitellogenous (producing the yolk or vitellus) adj vitelligene vitelline (pertaining to the vitellus) adj vitellin vitellogenous, vitelligenous (producing the yolk or vitellus) adj vitelligene vitellus Embryol n vitello vitiation n vitiation viticultural adj viticole viticulture n viticultura viticulturist viticola, winegrower (-tì-) n viticola * v iticola, winegrower (-tì-) n viticola (-tì-) * ~ , wine grower n viticultor vitrcous (1. of, pertaining to, or derived from, glass; 2. glassy, resembling glass) adj vitree vitreous (1. of, pertaining to, derived from, glass; 2 . glassy) adj vitrose * adj vitrose vitrifaction, vitrification n vitrification vitrifiable adj vitrificabile vitrification, vitrifaction n vitrification vitrify v vitrificar vitriol Chem n vitriolo vitriolic adj vitriolic vitriolize (convert into vitriol) v vitriolisar vituperable, reprehensible, vile adj vituperabile vituperate v vituperar vituperation n vituperation vituperative adj vituperative vituperator n vituperator vivacious adj vivace vivaciousness, vivacity n vivacitate vivacity n animation, vivacitate * n vivacitate, animation * ~ , vivaciousness n vivacitate viva-voce n examine oral vivid adj vivide vividness n intensitate, vivacitate * n vivacitate, intensitate vivification n vivification vivifier n vivificator vivify v vivificar * ~ , revive v avivar vivifying adj vivific * ~ , reviving (action of) n avivamento viviparous (producing living young) adj vivipare vivisection n vivisection vivisectionist n vivisectionista vixen n Amer * n vulpe feminin vizier n vesir * n vesir Tu] vizierate n vesirato vocable, word n vocabulo vocabulary (1. list of words with their meanings; 2. stock of words used by a person, class of people, profession) n vocabulario * n vocabulario vocal (pertaining to voice or speech) adj vocal * adj vocal vocal-chords n chordas vocal vocalic adj vocalic vocalism (system of vowels) n vocalismo vocalist Fem cantatrice * n cantator vocalization (1. act of changing into a vowel; 2. Mus]) n vocalisation vocalizer Mus n vocalisator vocalizing, exercise in vocalization Mus n vocaliso vocally adv vocalmente vocation (1. divine call; 2. action or activity aperson feels called upon to perform) n vocation * n profession, vocation * n vocation, profession vocative adj vocative * ~ case, vocative Gram n vocativo * ~ , vocative case Gram n vocativo vociferate, bawl v vociferar vociferation n vociferation vociferator n vociferator vociferous adj vociferante vodka n vodka * n vodka R] vogue n voga voice (1. as in human voice; 2. Gram]) n voce * n voce * v exprimer * v teleph voiceless, aphonic adj aphone * ~ , aphonic adj aphonic void adj casse, nulle * adj nulle, casse * n vacuo * ~ , null adj casse * ~ , nullified Law adj irrite * ~ , nullified Law adj irrite (ìr-) voidable adj annihilabile * adj annullabile voiding, annulment n annihilation Volapük Interling n volapük * Interling n volapük Vol] * n IAL] Volapükism Interling n volapükismo Volapükist Interling n volapükista volatile adj volatile volatility n volatilitate volatilization n volatilisation volatilize v volatilisar volcanic adj vulcanic volcanism Geol n vulcanismo volcanization Gcol n vulcanisation volcanize Geol v vulcanisar volcano n vulcano vole, fieldmouse Zool n campaniol Volga n Volga volition n volition volitional, volitive adj volitive volitive, volitional adj volitive volley (as in to fire a volley) n salva * n salva volt Elec n volt * Man n volta * n volt voltage n voltage * n voltage (-aje) voltaic adj voltaic * adj voltaic (-àic) voltaism n voltaismo * n voltaismo (-ìmo) voltameter n voltametro * n voltametro (-tà-) voltampere n voltampere * n voltampere (-pér) voltmeter n voltimetro * n voltimetro (-ìmetro) volubility, volubleness n volubilitate voluble (1. apt to roll; 2. Bot]; 3. glib, garrulous) adj volubile * adj volubile volubleness, volubility n volubilitate volume (1. as in a work in three volumes; 2. space occupied, compass) n volumine * (book) n tomo * (section of a work in several volumes, as in four volumes in three) n tomo * n volumine * ~ or contents of a cylinder n cylindrata voluminous adj voluminose voluntariate, voluntary service Mil n voluntariato voluntarily adv sponte, voluntarimente * adv voluntarimente, sponte * ~ , willingly adv sponte voluntary adj voluntari * ~ service, voluntariate Mil n voluntariato volunteer Mil n voluntario * n voluntario voluptuary n voluptuario * ~ , voluptuous adj voluptuari voluptuous adj voluptuari, voluptuose * adj voluptuose * adj voluptuose, voluptuari * ~ , voluptuary adj voluptuari voluptuousness n voluptuositate volute (1. Arch]; 2. Zool] (any kind of gasteropods) n voluta volvulus Med n volvulo vomica Med n vomica * Med n vomica (vò-) vomiitorium, vomitory Arch n vomitorio vomit n vomito * v vomir * v vomitar * ~ , vomiting n vomito * ~ , vomiting n vomito (vò-) vomiter n vomitator vomiting fire, ignivomous adj ignivome * ~ fire, ignivomous adj ignivome (-ì-) * ~ , vomit n vomito * ~ , vomit n vomito (vò-) vomitive, vomitory adj vomic * ~ , vomitory adj vomitive vomitory, emetic n vomitivo * ~ , vomiitorium Arch n vomitorio * ~ , vomitive adj vomic * ~ , vomitive adj vomitive vomiturition Mcd n vomiturition voracious adj vorace * ~ , edacious adj edace voraciousness, voracity n voracitate voracity, edacity n edacitate * ~ , voraciousness n voracitate vortex n vortice * ~ , whirlpool n vortice * ~ , whirlpool n vortice (vòr-) vortical, vorticose adj vorticose vorticose, vortical adj vorticose Vosgian (pertaining to the Vosges Mountains) adj vosgian vote (1. to cast a vote; 2. to approve, determine, or grant by a vote) v votar * (as in to cast a vote) n voto * (casting ~) n. phr voto decisive/preponderante * (for) v suffragar * (individual's) n suffragio * ~ by ballot v scrutiniar * n scrutinio, voto, votation * n votation, scrutinio, voto * n voto, votation, scrutinio * v votar * ~ , suffrage n suffragio vote-down v repeller per votation vote-of-censure n motion de censura vote-of-confidence n motion/voto de confidentia vote-of-thanks n voto de gratia voter n elector, votante * n votante * n votante, elector * ~ , elector n elector voting ballot (voting paper) n ballotta, scheda de votation * ~ ballot (voting paper) n scheda de votation, ballotta * ~ booth n cabina de votation * n votation * ~ station n centro de votation votive adj votive vouch v responder * v responder (de un cosa;pro un persona) voucher n bono, pecia justificative * n pecia justificative, bono vow (1. to promise solemnly; 2. to dedicate) v votar * (solemn promise) n voto * n voto * v votar vowel n vocal voyage n viage * n viage (marin) * v viagiar * v viagiar (per mar) voyager n viagiator Vulcan Relig n Vulcano Vulcanian adj vulcanie * ~ , Vulcanic adj vulcanic Vulcanic, Vulcanian adj vulcanic vulcanization Technol n vulcanisation vulcanize Technol v vulcanisar * v vulcanisar vulgar (1. of the common people; 2. low, coarse) adj vulgar * (in poor taste) adj de mal gusto, trivial * (in poor taste) adj trivial, de mal gusto * (of the people) adj vulgar vulgarism (1. vulgarity; 2. vulgar phrase or expression) n vulgarismo vulgarity (commonness) n vulgaritate * (poor taste) n mal gusto, trivialitate * (poor taste) n trivialitate, mal gusto * n vulgaritate * ~ , coarseness n trivialitate vulgarization n vulgarisation vulgarize v vulgarisar vulgarizer n vulgarisator vulgate Bib n vulgata * Theol n Vulgata * Theol n Vulgata L] vulgo, commonly adv vulgo * ~ , commonly adv vulgo L] vulgus, common people n vulgo vulnerabiility n vulnerabilitate vulnerability n vulnerabilitate vulnerable adj vulnerabile vulnerary (vulnerary remedy) n vulneraria * adj vulnerari vulpine (1. pertaining to a fox; 2. foxy) adj vulpin vulture n vulture vulturine adj vulturin